Las realidades del destino
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Una loca científica crea una máquina que permite ver otras realidades con tal de comprobar ¿Qué es el destino? y si existe como tal, para ello deberá buscar voluntarios para comprobar esta teoría. (KotoUmi, NicoMaki, NozoEli, RinPana, HonoTsuba y más) [Arco de Eli I]
1. Arco de Honky 1

**Lo prometido es deuda, si me siguen en wattpad, o mi pagina de face, entonces ya saben de lo que escribo, si no, pues básicamente, esta era una historia exclusiva en esa pagina pero ahora la traigo a FF para que puedan leerla.**

**Son minihistorias contadas dentro del capitulo desde la perspectiva de cada musa, contiene referencias y segundas partes de OS escritos antes e historias nuevas formando una sola... comenzando con la líder favorita del publico...**

* * *

**Arco de Honky.**

Las risas femeninas inundaban el laboratorio como si una loca científica hubiera creado a la criatura que destruiría al mundo o algún arma que la ayudar a conquistarlo.

— Finalmente —Dijo parando las risas unos segundos — ¡Finalmente lo he terminado!

_Unos días después._

— ¡Damas y caballeros! —Gritó una chica en bata de laboratorio, castaña de ojos azul — Presten atención, porque esto pasara a la historia.

Se encontraba en un parque a las afueras de Akihabara con asientos para el público, un escenario montado, una pantalla gigante y una extraña maquina conectada a una silla, como si hubiera salido de una película de ciencia ficción.

La gente se reunía curiosa y siendo entrada libre muchos aprovecharon su tiempo libre aunque no tuvieran idea de que se trataba todo eso.

— Durante miles de años los seres humanos se han hecho la pregunta ¿El destino existe?, ¿Es algo tallado en piedra?, ¿Puede ser cambiado? O ¿Es inevitable? Pero sobre todo, ¿Es esa persona realmente la persona con la que estaban destinadas desde el principio? —Los murmullos comenzaron, la mayoría sin creer lo que esa científica decía o sin entender de que iba todo eso — Pues hace poco he terminado el invento que resolverá todas esas preguntas; les presento, ¡El buscador de realidades!, nombre sujeto a cambios futuros.

Las personas no sabían su aplaudir o no por lo que solo pocas lo hicieron.

— Les explicaré como funciona —No parecía decaída por el poco impacto — Una persona se sienta en esta silla, y es conectada a mi máquina, analizará ADN, rasgos físicos, funciones cerebrales y sumaremos nombre, edad, sexo y conducta, entonces mi invento buscará a la misma persona en realidades alternas y en cuando la encuentre veremos en pantalla que tipo de vida lleva esa misma persona en otro mundo.

Ahora si la idea sonaba loca, ¿Quién iba a creer algo semejante?

— Se lo que están pensando pero les puedo asegurar que no es broma —Dijo rápidamente la científica — Ya lo he probado y les puedo asegurar que funciona, pero para hacer una demostración frente a ustedes necesito voluntarios.

— Esto es una estupidez —Dijo una rubia de ojos azules, su mirada era fría e irritada.

— Onee-chan —Otra rubia más joven que la anterior intentó calmarla.

— ¿No crees que mi creación realmente funcione? —Preguntó la científica con toda calma y una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto que no, todo esto es solo un circo, no está probado científicamente que existan otras realidades y mucho menos algo como el destino.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

— No quiero formar parte de este circo, y habría que ser un completo idiota para creer todo esto, ¿Quién con dos neuronas en su cabeza querría probar un invento tan tonto e innecesario?

— ¡Yo, yo, yo! —Gritó una chica de cabello jengibre y ojos azules levantando la mano mientras corría al escenario — Yo quiero probar ese invento tonto e innecesario —Dijo bastante animada frente al escenario.

— Bueno, tenemos una voluntaria, ahora por favor tome asiento.

La chica de inmediato lo hizo y la científica colocó algunos electrodos en sus manos y rostro al igual que un casco; pinchó su dedo con una pequeña aguja haciéndola sangrar y colocándole una especie de tubo en el mismo dedo de inmediato.

— Bien, todo listo —Habló una vez terminó el trabajo — Ahora diga su nombre y edad, fuerte y claro por favor.

— Kousaka Honoka, 19 años —Respondió sin dudar.

— Perfecto, ahora pongan atención a la pantalla —Exclamó la científica después de mover algunas cosas en una Tablet que tenía a la mano — En unos segundos debería ser capaz de localizarla en alguna vida alterna.

La pantalla negra solo emitía una luz parpadeante antes de enfocar una sala con muebles que se veían bastante elegantes, en dicha sala se encontraba una mujer similar a Honoka pero con rasgos más maduros y cabello largo, se encontraba jugando con un bebe de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

— Realmente se parece a mí —Comentó la chica entusiasmada.

— Técnicamente eres tú —Dijo la científica con calma.

**…**

— Mimori-chan, mira qué alta estas —Exclamó la mujer levantando en el aire a la bebe — Estás volando.

La infante lo único que hacía era reír disfrutando del juego.

— Mimori-chan eres un ángel, tan linda —Alagaba al mismo tiempo que abrazaba y mimaba a la pequeña que solo reía — Algún día vas a crecer, serás una mujer bella, te volverás cantante o actriz de voz, tal vez, hasta idol y entonces cuando menos lo esperes te enamoraras de un luchador profesional y romperás el corazón de tus fans.

— ¡Oye! Deja de planear la vida de mi hija —Regañó otra mujer entrando a la sala con algunos libros en sus manos, su cabello negro azulado estaba atado en una coleta y sus ojos almendra cubiertos por unos lentes dándole un aire intelectual.

— Buu, Umi-chan no es divertida —Fue la respuesta de Honoka.

**…**

— ¿Reconoces a esa persona? —Preguntó la científica puesto que en ese lugar parecían muy amigables.

— No, para nada —Contestó interesada en lo que veía.

**…**

— Solo jugaba con la pequeña Mimori —Se quejó mientras la madre dejaba los libros de lado y tomaba a su hija en brazos.

— Tal vez —Comentó prestándole atención a la bebe — Pero de ti puedo esperar lo que sea y por experiencia prefiero no arriesgarme.

— Umi-chan mala —Se quejó nuevamente con tono infantil.

— Aun no me explico cómo es que te volviste una de las congresistas más importantes del país —Exclamó al ver el berrinche de Honoka — Lo que me recuerda, ¿Hoy no tienes ningún asunto pendiente en tu agenda?

La mujer política desvió la mirada.

— No, tengo día libre —Nada convincente a ojos de Umi.

Antes de poder responder alguien abrió y cerró una puerta y se escuchó una voz anunciando su regreso.

— Aquí están —Exclamó una chica de cabellera ceniza y ojos miel al ver a las mujeres y bebe en la sala — ¿Honoka-chan?

**…**

— ¡Es Kotori-chan! —Gritó sorprendida la participante al reconocer a su amiga.

— ¿Amiga tuya?

— Si, desde primaria.

**…**

La recién llegada tomó a la bebe en brazos y beso la mejilla de Umi con cariño.

— ¡Kotori! —Gritó con las mejillas rojas — Honoka y Mimori nos están viendo.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? —Fingió demencia, le gustaba ver avergonzada a su pareja.

— Bueno —Umi quedó sin argumentos.

— Kotori-chan tiene razón —Habló la tercera con toda calma — Están casadas y con una hija, ya no tienen 15 años.

— Mira quien habla —Comentó la mujer de cabello azul.

**…**

Del otro lado de la pantalla el público no evito su asombro, se supone que en Japón no es legal el matrimonio entre el mismo sexo.

**…**

— ¿Así es como le agradeces a la persona que hizo posible que pudieras casarte con Kotori-chan y formar una familia? —Inquirió con toda la indignación que sentía la congresista.

— Ya, ya, Umi-chan no lo dijo en ese sentido ¿Verdad? —Kotori sonrió a su esposa y esta solo desvió la mirada con pena.

— Kotori-chan, por eso eres mi mejor amiga —Lloriqueó abrazándola.

Umi no disimuló para nada al mostrar celos.

— Por cierto, Honoka-chan —Se separó de ella para cambiar la conversación — Hace unos momentos Hitomi-san estaba buscándote por la zona del mercado.

Honoka palideció desviando la mirada.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué será?

— ¿Otra vez estas escapándote de tus deberes? —Umi no tenía una mirada nada amigable.

— ¿No? —Estaba tan asustada que la negación misma salió con interrogativa.

— ¿De qué te sirve un guardaespaldas si tú misma te escapas?

— Pero.

— Pero nada, ahora mismo llamaré a Hitomi para que venga por ti —Sentenció tomando su teléfono.

— No, te suplico Umi-chan, si Hitomi se entera se lo dirá a Chidoku y no tendré agenda libre en los próximos seis meses —Honoka suplicaba de rodillas

— Debiste pensarlo antes.

— Traidora, judas, Tony Stark —Señalaba _maduramente_ la política.

Momentos después de discutir tonterías entre ambas partes llegó una mujer en traje negro de cabellera negra y ojos castaños.

— ¡Honoka-san! —Corrió a abrazarla — Que bueno que está bien.

— Siento haberte preocupado Hitomi —Respondió separándose de ella.

— Ahora tenemos que irnos —La mujer sujeto con fuerza a su jefa — Chiduko ya me dio instrucciones de llevarla con el señor Sumeragi en cuanto la encontrara.

— ¿Qué?, no, ¡Ayuda, Kotori-chan! —Intentó resistirse.

— Suerte Honoka-chan —Dijo la mujer de voz chillona.

— ¡No quiero, ese tipo no me soporta, no deja de criticar todas mis propuestas, haré lo que sea menos ir con ese viejo amargado! —Se quejaba mientras Hitomi la cargaba en su hombro y se la llevaba.

— Cosechas lo que siembras —Exclamó Umi antes de cerrar la puerta.

**…**

— ¿Deseas ver un poco más? —Preguntó la científica.

— Creo que ya vi suficiente —Respondió Honoka.

La científica asintió y de inmediato puso manos a la obra en su computadora.

— Ahora veamos que tal es esta dimensión.

Al igual que antes la pantalla comenzó a generar estática hasta que lentamente fue aclarándose.

**…**

El lugar parecía ser un estadio, la diferencia radicaba principalmente en que era más pequeño que uno regular para ser de futbol o americano, tal vez para una cancha de tenis, pero tampoco tan pequeña, solo había un rectángulo dibujado en el piso dividido por la mitad y una esfera en el centro también dividida por la misma línea que dividía la otra figura.

A cada extremo se encontraban dos chicas, una era Honoka, se encontraba agitada y con algunas marcas de golpes por su cuerpo, sostenía una especie de esfera color roja en su mano derecha; al otro extremo se encontraba una castaña de ojos verdes en condiciones similares a Honoka y también sujetando una esfera igual.

**…**

— ¡Es Kira Tsubasa! —Gritó una castaña de lentes mientras algunas personas murmuraban diferentes cosas entre ellos.

— ¿Quién? —Inquirió Honoka confundida.

— ¿De verdad no la conoces? —Preguntó la organizadora de todo eso.

La _rata de laboratorio_, quiero decir, la voluntaria negó en respuesta.

Estaba por responder pero en el monitor ambas chicas al fin parecían decididas a hacer su movimiento.

**…**

Ambas arrojaron las esferas al mismo tiempo al aire dejando ver la otra mitad de la esfera era de color blanco; esta se abrió dejando salir un destello azulado que cubrió a ambas para desaparecer casi al instante dejándolas vistiendo una especie de traje o armadura extraña.

En Honoka se veía una vestimenta en color naranja con franjas negras y su cuello lo cubría un abundante pelo color crema, también una cola del mismo color, usaba guantes con el diseño de garras y botas del mismo, incluso la mirada de Honoka había cambiado y se veía feroz junto a un par de colmillos asomándose de su boca que aumentaban esa sensación.

La otra chica tampoco se quedaba atrás, su diseño era purpura con lo que parecían tres aletas dorsales de tiburón, dos en el dorso de sus manos y otra en su espalda, una cola como un lagarto y una especie de casco con un diseño similar a un tiburón la mirada en esa chica también se volvió agresiva y aterradora.

Ambas permanecieron unos segundos sin moverse antes de lanzarse contra la otra, las garras de Honoka crecieron brillando y el puño de su rival se cubrió de un aura oscura antes de impactar uno contra otro causando una nube de humo.

Al dispersarse se observó cómo ambas chicas median sus fuerzas con pulsos intentando ganar terreno empujando a su rival pero ninguna de las dos cedía un centímetro.

Abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo soltando llamaradas que causaron otra explosión pero esta vez ambas salieron de entre la nube de polvo casi de inmediato, con gran velocidad Honoka se lanzó sobre la castaña que se arrojó al piso creando un gran agujero lo que causó que detuviera su ataque y se mantuviera alerta.

Un pequeño temblor se sintió bajo sus pies y de pronto emergió con el puño bañado en esa aura negra golpeando a Honoka de lleno en la barbilla, rápidamente antes de tocar el piso giró sobre sí misma en el aire y con sus manos creo una esfera verdosa que arrojó contra su oponente impactando de lleno.

Ambas cayeron al piso.

Con respiraciones agitadas y su cuerpo doliendo por todas partes se levantaron nuevamente reanudando el intercambio de golpes y patadas, Honoka nuevamente intentó un golpe con sus garras pero su oponente la esquivo agachándose antes de intentar otro golpe a la mandíbula como el anterior pero Honoka logro esquivarlo.

Tomando distancia la chica del traje a rayas comenzó a correr a gran velocidad generando una especie de corriente de aire a su alrededor, la otra hizo lo propio creando una esfera color purpura con líneas doradas y se lanzó directamente a Honoka creando una explosión y onda de choque superiores al resto.

Al dispersarse el humo ambas se encontraban tendidas en el piso sin moverse.

Lentamente la chica en el traje purpura comenzó a incorporarse hasta terminar de pie sin moverse; Honoka lentamente reaccionó imitándola.

Ambas jadeaban de cansancio, hasta que la castaña sonrió antes de caer nuevamente y su extraña vestimenta volvía a la esfera de antes. Honoka rugió como una bestia y el público que hasta ese momento no había hecho el más mínimo ruido estalló en un gritó mucho más estridente que el de la ganadora.

— ¡Lo consiguió! —La voz de lo que parecía ser una presentadora resonó por el estadio — ¡Kousaka Honoka, derrotó a Kira Tsubasa y se corona como la nueva campeona de Tokyo! ¡Una nueva campeona se levanta después de una batalla que sin duda pasara a la historia!

El lugar parecía ser la locura y todos gritaban a todo pulmón como si ellos fueran los que ganaron aquel combate.

Justo en medio de ese festejo Honoka también cayó y su traje sufrió el mismo destino que el de su rival.

— ¡Honoka!

**…**

De inmediato ocho chicas ingresaron al campo al ver a la chica caer, entre ellas estaban las mismas Umi y Kotori, junto a la rubia que estaba en el público y la chica de lentes junto a otras más.

**…**

— ¡Tsubasa! —Del otro lado también las amigas de la castaña se acercaron para ayudarle.

— No parece ser grave y solo están agotadas —Una de las que corrieron a auxiliar a Honoka, de cabellera roja y ojos amatistas ahora revisaba a Tsubasa asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

— Descansa enana, luchaste como nunca —Dijo una de cabellera morada y ojos aguamarina.

**…**

— ¡Eso fue increíble! —Gritó Honoka emocionada — Otra, otra.

— ¿Por qué no? —Dijo la científica — Es agradable ver que alguien disfruta mi invento.

Sonrió mientras tecleaba nuevamente en su computadora buscando otro nuevo mundo, su invento funcionaba perfectamente pese a que en el pasado la llamaron loca, ¿Quién es el loco ahora?

* * *

**Y vendrán cosas peores dice la biblia... ok, no, esto es solo el arranque de la historia y el arco de Honky... dudas, quejas, reclamos, ideas y de más en los reviews ya saben como funciona y si no, pues pregunten por review :v**


	2. Arco de Honky 2

Observaron otra historia donde Honoka recogía trozos de pan del piso para comerlos, no parecía ser alguna indigente ni nada parecido, más bien una estudiante y el pan estaba alineado de forma que parecía que estaba siendo guiada, al final termino encontrando una enorme jaula y entrando en ella como si no la hubiera visto, por si fuera poco, nuevamente Kira Tsubasa entraba en escena y le pedía ser su pareja.

— De acuerdo, eso fue raro —Comentó la científica después de lo visto.

— Que suerte tiene esa otra yo —Exclamó Honoka con envidia en su voz.

— ¿Por ser novia de una top idol?

— ¿Qué? Yo lo decía por el pan gratis.

Nadie supo que responder, pero algo era seguro, en todas sus versiones usaba poco el cerebro.

— Mejor busquemos otra ¿Le parece? —Honoka asintió.

…

Se encontraban en un lugar muy bien adornado con muchos asientos y personas ocupando cada uno, era un bello lugar, frente a todas las personas un altar y en el altar dos chicas mientras un juez daba un discurso sobre las parejas y la vida en conjunto, claramente era una ceremonia de bodas, una ceremonia de dos chicas.

Una, la pelirroja de antes en ese raro torneo y la otra una pelinegra que también apareció en ese torneo, ambas con vestidos de novia.

Al lado quienes parecían las damas de honor eran también esas chicas que seguían apareciendo en sus otras vidas, y claro ella misma junto a una pelinaranja atada y amordazada, cosa que a nadie parecía importarle, ni si quiera a la atada chica porque todos prestaban atención al juez.

…

— Que situaciones más raras —Comentó Honoka.

…

— Hanayo-chan —Al parecer la Honoka de ese lugar finalmente se rindió ante la curiosidad, lo curioso es que esa chica castaña era igual a la que reconoció a Tsubasa en su mundo — ¿Por qué Rin-chan está atada y amordazada?

— Porque no quiero que termine como comida para los chinos —Contestó un poco preocupada.

Al parecer esa Honoka no entendió nada pero decidió no preguntar, seguro fue algo que tiene que ver con la pareja en el altar.

…

— Esas son las mismas chicas que estaban cuando mi otra yo terminó su pelea —Comentó la Kousaka sorprendida.

— Creo que las veremos muy seguido en tus otras realidades.

Al parecer la boda había terminado puesto que ambas chicas se estaban besando.

…

— ¡Felicidades-nya! —Sin saber cómo la chica previamente atada apareció entre la pareja abrazando a ambas, sin notar como la ira las consumía.

Honoka volteó a donde segundos antes se encontraba la chica gato y solo vio las cuerdas y mordaza en el piso regresando la vista al centro de todo observo la furia de sus amigas.

— ¡Corre, gata, corre! —Gritó comprender la situación.

— ¿Nya?

— Ahora si —Murmuró Maki.

— Terminaras en un restaurante chino —Completó Nico.

Y finalmente comprendió, hora de correr por su vida.

— ¿Por qué-Nya? —Esquivando a Maki corrió intentando escapar — ¡Ya están casadas!

— ¡Corre Rin-chan quiero tener boda no velorio! —Gritó Hanayo preocupada — Y tampoco quiero verte ser comida por alguien que no sea yo.

Todas sus amigas la vieron completamente sorprendidas antes de que la pobre castaña se sonrojara totalmente.

…

— Que mundo más extraño —Exclamó Honoka observando la destrucción del lugar por la loca persecución.

— Si, mejor pasemos a otro —Repitiendo el proceso nuevamente pareció encontrar otra realidad.

…

Nuevamente el grupo de amigas aparecía en escena junto a Honoka pero esta vez faltaban dos, la amiga de la infancia Kotori y la extraña chica de cabellos azules, Umi, todas detrás de una puerta en un pasillo vistiendo uniformes escolares.

Lo extraño eran los gemidos que escuchaban tras la puerta y las siete chicas dudando de si abrir o no la puerta.

— ¿Qué esperas para abrir Nico? —Preguntó la rubia en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y yo porque? —Refutó la loli.

— Eres la presidenta del club ¿O no? —Inquirió la chica que en la realidad anterior fue su esposa.

— Si pero no pienso abrir esa puerta por nada del mundo —Exclamó firme — Ya una vez tuve la mala suerte de abrir la puerta del consejo mientras este par de ninfómanas se devoraban entre si —Nico señalo sin descaro a la rubia y a quien estaba a su lado, una chica de cabellos morados.

— Estás exagerando Nicocchi —Comentó restándole importancia la de cabellos morados.

— Parecían víboras apareándose, no sabía dónde terminaba una y empezaba la otra —Reclamó con una mueca de asco y miedo — Aun tengo pesadillas por su culpa.

— Tú fuiste quien abrió la puerta —Nuevamente esa chica parecía no sentir nada de vergüenza.

— Y por esa razón me niego a abrir esta —No había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión — Que lo haga Honoka.

La nombrada negó aterrada.

— Eres la líder del grupo y son tus amigas de la infancia, no puedes negarte —Señaló la presidenta del club para dejarla sin opciones.

— ¿Están locas?, ¿Saben de lo que Umi-chan es capaz si alguien abre la puerta? —El miedo en su rostro y palabras eran palpables.

— ¿Desmallarse y morir de vergüenza? —Inquirió la loli.

— No —Negó rápidamente — ¿Recuerdan en el campamento cuando la despertamos a media noche?

Todas asintieron temblando ligeramente.

— Ahora imaginen algo cien veces más aterrador —No se dio cuenta de cuando la puerta se abrió a su espalda con Umi bastante molesta y ropa mal colocada se mostraba y todas palidecieron — Más bestial —La mano de la chica se colocó en su hombro pero esta la apartó sin voltear.

…

— No lo entiendo muy bien, pero esa otra yo es carne muerta.

…

— Más demoniaca —Nuevamente la mano en su hombro fue retirada — Un monstruo que aterra al más valiente y está detrás de mi ¿Verdad? —Terminó después de sentir el agarre en su hombro más fuerte.

Sus amigas asintieron y robóticamente volteó a ver a su molesta amiga.

— Umi-chan, solo queríamos avisarte que la práctica se cancela, adiós —Intentó escapar inútilmente — ¡Ayuda!

Muy tarde, el resto escapó a toda velocidad.

— ¡La práctica se canceló! —Se escuchó gritar a la rubia lo lejos.

— ¡Traición!

…

— Con esas amigas, ¿Para qué quieres enemigas? —Comentó la científica.

…

— Honoka-chan —La chillona voz de Kotori llenó de esperanza a la asustada chica.

…

— Mierda, rápido cambia —Pidió Honoka con miedo en su rostro.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó la confundida científica.

— Solo vi una vez a Kotori-chan poner esa cara, y no pasó nada agradable.

Prefirió no preguntar y obedecer.

_Francia._

Era una agradable y fresca mañana para la joven de cabello cenizo que caminaba con prisa a su encuentro con una nueva amiga que conoció hace poco, fue sorpresivo encontrar a otra persona de su país natal estudiando en ese lugar y más aún que sus hogares resultaran estar tan cercanos, tal vez ya se habían encontrado antes pero nunca se presentaron.

Eso no importaba ahora, ella Minami Kotori estaba feliz de conocer a Sonoda Umi y poder pasar tiempo juntas como la salida de amigas planeada para ese día, pero ahora estaba por llegar tarde y se preguntaba si su nueva amiga ya estaba cansada de esperar.

— Lo siento se me hizo tarde —Comentó apenas llegó al lugar acordado y ver a Umi en ese lugar.

La chica no respondió de inmediato y solo la observaba con esos ojos almendra fijamente.

— ¿Umi-chan? —Preguntó nerviosa y confundida.

— Lo siento, yo —Se disculpó volteando nerviosa a cualquier parte — T-te queda bien, ese vestido.

— ¿Eh?, g-gracias —Susurró avergonzada — A ti también, el conjunto.

Solo eran amigas ¿Cierto?, entonces ¿Por qué se sentían tan cohibidas con solo un par de frases?

— N-nos vamos —Exclamó Umi para salir de ese extraño ambiente.

— S-si —Kotori dejó de lado cualquier cosa que le impidiera disfrutar ese paseo.

— _Cálmate, ella es solo una amiga y esta una salida de amigas._

Con pensamientos sincronizados comenzaron su recorrido.

_Japón._

…

— Eso es Umi-chan, solo un poco más —Honoka se encontraba en un hospital ayudando a la rehabilitación de Umi, ahora con un aspecto maduro — Estas dando tus primeros pasos sin ayuda, casi lo logras.

…

— Estoy orgullosa de esa otra yo —Comentó la chica viendo la pantalla.

…

— ¡Umi-chan lo lograste! —Celebró una vez que la mujer llegó colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la alocada mujer para después pasar a su cuello — Umi-chan, estas ahorcándome —Dijo apenas denotando lo obvio.

La mujer no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse.

…

— Esto pasó a parecer parte de una película de terror o una pesadilla —Exclamó Honoka comiendo palomitas.

Un momento ¿De dónde sacó las palomitas?

…

— Umi-shan… aflogjale… rompegrags mig cuegllog —La pobre mujer estaba pasando por todos los signos de asfixia.

— Umi suéltala —Comentó con calma la doctora anotando datos en su expediente — Ahora.

Y por fin la internada obedeció soltando el agarre.

— Creí que ahora si no la contaba —Dijo recuperando el oxígeno — Gracias Maki-chan, me salvaste la vida.

— Por ahora —Exclamó la doctora como si no fuera algo importante — Pero tú tuviste la culpa, te dije claramente que no mencionaras nada de su matrimonio pero no, tenías que abrir tu bocota.

— Pero Kotori-chan recupero parte de su memoria y aun continua haciéndolo —Reclamó con un puchero — No entiendo por qué me tratan así.

— Un poco más y habría sido algo serio —Ahora fue Maki quien reclamó — Y desobedeciste ordenes específicas, la única razón de que no permito que Umi te estrangule es porque no quiero mala reputación para mi hospital.

— Honoka —Umi había regresado a su silla de ruedas mientras tanto — En cuanto me den de alta ocuparas la misma habitación que mi esposa y yo y con heridas mucho peores, disfruta tu salud —Sentenció con la misma mirada de ira contenida.

— Asegúrate de no matarla o no ganare nada —Habló la doctora como si el tema fuera algo normal.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que ese día empieza mi gira mundial promocionando mi música, tal vez valla a Estados Unidos y tal vez hasta hable con mi yo del pasado en un extraño viaje en el tiempo, así que no podremos vernos por un tiempo —soltó nerviosa mientras se retiraba lentamente.

— Sabes muy bien que soy una persona paciente —La paciente sonrió con toda calma e inocencia.

— Creo que iré a ver cómo le va a Kotori-chan, con permiso —Salió prácticamente corriendo.

…

— En todas mi otra yo termina siendo agredida por esa Umi —Se quejó Honoka — ¡Honky es una niña buena!

— ¿Te parece si buscamos una donde no pases un mal rato? —Propuso la científica.

— Eso me agrada.

* * *

**Segunda parte del arco de Honky, recuerden que son 4 ****partes y bueno, aun sigo buscando ideas para el fic de cumpleaños así que si tienen ideas son libres de escribirlo.**


	3. Arco de Honky 3

Lo que se mostraba en la pantalla era algo similar a los programas de crímenes he investigaciones, un asesinato y tres sospechosos, dos hombres y una mujer, pero ningún conocido de Honoka se encontraba entre ellos y lo más increíble era que la misma chica era la detective que analizaba el caso junto a la chica Umi y una peculiar ave gris con un gran parecido a Kotori incluso con un listón verde, a la cual llamaron Kotochun; estaban seguras que alguien comentó _que original_ pero nadie se dio cuenta de quien fue.

— Al fin, un mundo donde mi brillante cerebro tiene justicia —Comentó Honoka al ver a su otra yo seria y concentrada en el caso.

Más de uno sintió la necesidad de comentar algo al respecto pero se abstuvieron.

…

Mientras Honoka, Umi y quien parecía ser el inspector a cargo discutían puntos de la investigación, Kotochun de pronto se puso a intentar sacar algo con sus pequeñas patas por debajo de un sillón en el lugar hasta que por fin lo consiguió, era una pequeña tapa de algo.

Escucharon a la pequeña ave emitir un _chun-chun~_ captando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kotochun? —Preguntó Umi tomando al ave entre sus manos.

El animalito mostró lo que traía entre sus patas.

— ¿Esto qué es? —La misma chica lo tomó gracias a que ya usaba guantes para no contaminar la evidencia — Parece una tapa de un labial —Comentó mientras bajaba al ave y posteriormente lo mostraba a Honoka y el oficial.

…

Nadie excepto quienes observaban todo desde la pantalla se dio cuenta de cuando la pequeña ave se ocultaba colocándose en un ángulo perfecto donde disparó una especie de pequeña aguja de entre su plumaje directo al cuello de Honoka que casi al instante hizo un extraño sonido y comenzó a tambalearse hasta caer sentada en el sillón con la cabeza baja.

…

— Esa postura —Dijo asombrado el oficial — Finalmente la osa durmiente esta lista para resolver el caso.

— Así es inspector —Kotochun tomaba el listón como le era posible con sus patas y tras haber presionado algunos botones ahora parecía usar la voz de Honoka — Ya he resuelto el misterio y la persona que mató al señor Sato está en esta habitación.

— Como era de esperarse —Comentó el inspector.

— ¿Quién es Honoka? —Preguntó Umi esperando la deducción.

— Tranquilízate Umi-chan —Respondió con calma — Primero repasemos lo hechos, Izumida-san organizo una fiesta que inicio aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde de hoy, la fiesta era por su reciente asenso a presidente de la compañía para la que trabajaba, los invitados fueron pocos y solo aquellos que conocía.

— Nosotras fuimos invitadas porque recibió una carta de amenaza —Comentó su amiga con calma — Le advertimos que cancelara pero él dijo que no temía a un cobarde que no daba la cara.

— Todo iba bien hasta que Izumida-san se retiró por unos momentos de la fiesta aproximadamente a las nueve cuarenta y cinco de la noche y fue encontrado muerto en su estudio privado a las diez y treinta —Continuó _Honoka_ — El estudio estaba completamente cerrado por dentro y las únicas personas que desaparecieron en ese lapso de tiempo de la fiesta y no tienen coartada, fueron Takane-san, Fumi-san, Nimi-san y Kashii-san.

— Yo ya le explique que estuve en el baño y la puerta se atascó, tarde casi quince minutos intentando abrirla hasta que finalmente pude salir —Se excusó rápidamente una mujer de cabellos negros.

— Yo salí al patio para tomar aire fresco, no tuve nada que ver —Un hombre castaño también se excusó.

— Yo estuve en el aparcado buscando algo que deje en mi coche pero no lo encontraba por la poca luz que había —Uno de cabellos negros habló desesperadamente.

— Yo también buscaba aire fresco pero como es la primera vez que visito esta casa me perdí y por eso tarde tanto en volver, es la verdad —Una chica de cabellera castaña clara.

— Deje el suspenso, si sabe quién mató a mi marido dígalo de una vez para que la policía pueda hacer su trabajo —Habló molesta la aparente viuda.

— Espere, solo necesito que lleguen unos resultados —Y apenas contestó tocaron la puerta y un oficial entregó unos papeles a Umi quien los entregó al inspector.

— Esto es —Exclamó sorprendido — ¿Usted lo sabía Honoka-san?

— Parece que no me equivoque —Dijo con clama Kotochun con la voz de Honoka.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Umi curiosa.

— Son los resultados de la autopsia —Contestó el inspector — Dio positivo en envenenamiento.

— ¿No había muerto por un ataque cardiaco? —Umi se sorprendió, al parecer la causa de muerte no fue la que todos pensaban.

— No Umi-chan, el frasco de píldoras tirado en el piso era solo una distracción para que el asesino nos hiciera pensar que lo que lo mato fue un ataque al corazón tomando en cuenta su historial médico sería una posibilidad obvia.

— ¿Pero entonces fue envenenado?, ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

— Exactamente, fue envenenado por la única persona que puede moverse por esta casa sin que nadie la cuestione, la que puede ir y volver a la fiesta sin que nadie sospeche y la única que tenía un motivo lo suficientemente egoísta y avaro como para hacerlo —Hizo una pausa dramática tomando el suficiente aire — Izumida Kyoko-san, usted lo hizo.

De inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en la viuda.

— ¿De qué está hablando?, ¿Está loca?, ¿Qué motivos tendría para matar a mi marido? —Estalló molesta y a la defensiva.

— ¿Estás segura Honoka? —Su amiga estaba tan sorprendida como el resto.

— Durante la fiesta aprovechó un momento para ausentarse y después regresó, eso fue aproximadamente a las diez con quince.

La mujer sonrió con burla.

— Es cierto —Admitió confiada — Pero solo estuve ausente por cinco minutos, en ese tiempo es imposible que hubiera matado a mi esposo y tampoco tiene pruebas o ¿Me dirá acaso qué encontró el objeto con el que envenené a mi marido?

— Ahora no me quedan dudas —Comentó _Honoka_ con calma sorprendiendo a todos — Señora, es cierto que no se encontró el objeto envenenado, pero lo extraño no es eso, si no el ¿Cómo está tan segura de eso?

— ¿No es obvio? Porque yo no lo hice.

— Señora, cuando entramos usted fue la primera en acercarse al cadáver y también fue quien señaló el frasco de pastillas y el vaso con agua.

— Es cierto —Reaccionó Umi — Si la muerte fue por envenenamiento entonces sería normal pensar que el objeto envenenado era el vaso o el agua.

— Exacto, pero usted dijo _el objeto_ —La mujer se asustó — Fue porque estaba segura que el vaso, el agua o el frasco de pastillas no estaban envenenados.

— ¿Qué pruebas tiene? —Exigió sintiéndose acorralada — No puede acusarme sin pruebas, puedo demandarla ¿Sabe el poder qué tengo?

— Dudo que pueda —Dijo con calma la pequeña ave que fingía ser la humana — Pero si quiere pruebas, la lleva en su bolso.

— Déjeme revisar su bolso —Pidió el inspector — Si es inocente no tiene nada que temer.

Accedió de mala gana y de inmediato el oficial abrió el bolso.

— Debe haber un humectante labial dentro —Dijo la pajarita.

— Lo encontré —Habló el oficial mostrando el pequeño tubo.

— Eso no prueba nada —Comentó la mujer molesta.

— Izumida-san tenía un problema con labios resecos, como todos sabemos —La detective comenzó nuevamente con las explicaciones — Y el humectante labial que encontramos en la escena del crimen es prueba de ello.

— Pero también se analizó y no se encontró nada inusual —Exclamó el inspector.

— Eso es normal, porque el humectante que Izumida-san usó es el que tiene en sus manos inspector.

— ¡Es mentira! —Gritó molesta la mujer acusada — Si eso es cierto ¿cómo llegó a mi bolso?, lo he tenido todo el tiempo.

— Usted cambió los tubos desde mucho antes de que la fiesta iniciara, sabía que después de horas de hablar con tantas personas Izumida-san buscaría relajarse un momento lejos de todos en su estudio cerrando la puerta para no ser molestado y como era su costumbre antes de volver humectaría sus labios para no tener problemas sin saber que el que iba a usar estaba envenenado.

— Suena convincente pero si el humectante que mató a mi marido es ese ¿Cómo explica el cómo llegó a mi bolso?

— Muy simple, usted fue la primera en entrar después de forzar la puerta obviamente para montar el teatro y plantar las pistas falsas del frasco de pastillas y mientras estábamos distraídos con el cuerpo tomó el humectante y lo cambio pero ocurrió una cosa, o mejor dicho tres que no entraron en sus planes —Comentó confiada la ave detective.

— No sé de qué está hablando, ¿Solo intenta incriminarme?, ¿No será que la culpable es esta chica y ahora intenta salvarla culpándome a mí? —Señaló a Umi con descaro.

— Jamás haría algo como eso —Respondió molesta.

— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tú planeaste todo desde el principio.

Antes de que Umi respondiera _Honoka_ se adelantó.

— No traté de desviar la culpa, es inútil, le dije que cometió tres errores —Nuevamente la mujer puso mala cara — El primero fue que no pensó que perdería la tapa del tubo envenenado el cual encontró Kotochun.

— ¿La tapa? —Inquirió Umi para después comparar ambos tubos — Es cierto, a simple vista parecen dos tubos iguales pero si los vez de cerca uno está más desgastado por el uso mientras el otro es nuevo.

— ¿Y eso qué? —La acusada estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— Que es lo mismo con las tapas —Dijo _Honoka_.

El inspector rápidamente comparó ambos.

— Es cierto, las tapas están intercambiadas —Exclamó luego de un rápido análisis.

— Seguramente con las prisas y el riesgo de ser descubierta no pudo buscar la tapa para encontrarla pero después se olvidó por completo de ella pensando que no la encontraríamos y que tampoco le daríamos importancia aun si la encontrábamos porque pensaríamos que era del tubo que estaba en el piso —Continuó la detective — Pero ocurrió otra cosa inesperada en su plan.

— ¿Otra cosa? —Umi se mostraba curiosa.

— Umi-chan, si no recuerdo mal a Izumida-san se le cayó su humectante y tú lo recogiste ¿Cierto? —Inquirió la detective.

— Si lo hice.

— En ese momento no usabas guantes como ahora ¿Verdad?

— Si, pero —En ese momento se dio cuenta — Mi huellas deberían estar en el tubo que Izumida-san tenía.

— Pero las únicas huellas encontradas en el tubo que se analizó fueron las de Izumida-san —Exclamó el inspector releyendo el informe.

— Porque están en el otro —La mujer se veía acorralada — ¿Lista para admitir su culpa Kyoko-san?

— No lo hice —Dijo firme negando totalmente.

— Kyoko-san —Kotochun dio un suspiro antes de continuar — Su esposo tenía otro habito ¿Lo recuerda?

— Si, él se relamía los labios para —Y calló comprendiendo todo.

— En efecto, su esposo relamía sus labios para mantenerlos húmedos por más tiempo, así que en cuanto el uso el humectante es seguro que algo de su saliva quedo en el, se acabó, Kyoko-san.

— Parece que realmente es tan buena como se dice —Comentó derrotada la viuda — Si, yo lo hice, maté a mi marido.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Umi molesta.

— Él dijo cambiaría su testamento y que solo me dejaría una pequeña parte de su dinero para vivir —Explicó con ira en su voz — Dediqué mis mejores años a estar con él, a vivir a su lado y de pronto dice que su fortuna iría a fondos de caridad ¡¿Y yo qué?, ¿Cómo se supone que debo vivir?, ¿Se lo merecía por dejarme en la calle?!

Y una bofetada la obligó a callar por parte de Umi.

— Usted no merecía a una persona como Izumida-san —Murmuró molesta — Era una buena persona pese a los grandes lujos que tenía, siempre cuido de quien lo necesitaba y usted lo mató por dinero, no sabe lo que es amar de verdad.

— ¿Amar? ¡Ja! —Se burló la mujer — ¿Qué sabe una niña sobre eso?

— Se más que usted —Respondió firme molestando a la señora — La persona que amo desapareció por un caso y apenas hablamos por teléfono de vez en cuando por su trabajo, pero tengo fe en que volverá, por eso la espero.

Kotochun bajo su listón mostrando una expresión triste.

— Hagan lo que quieran, no importa, yo gané —Declaró victoriosa — Ahora su fortuna será mía y podré salir en poco tiempo.

— ¿No se lo dije? —Nuevamente _Honoka_ habló — No podrá hacerlo.

— ¿De qué hablas niña molesta?

— Izumida-san ya había cambiado su testamento, posiblemente hoy.

La cara de la mujer se volvió pálida.

— Estás mintiendo —Exclamó molesta.

— No lo hace —El inspector contestó mientras la esposaba — Dentro de las papeleras encontramos trozos de lo que al parecer es su antiguo testamento.

— Si el viejo estaba roto significa que el nuevo ya esté hecho.

Y lo que ocurrió después fue el llanto desesperado de la mujer y una decaída Umi mirando a la nada.

— _Chun-chun~_

— ¿Dónde te habías metido Kotochun? —Preguntó cambiando de ánimo sujetando al pequeño pajarito — Sé que algún día Kotori resolverá el caso en el que trabaja y volverá, hasta entonces ¿Me acompañarías? —Recibió un alegre _Chun-chun~ _como respuesta antes de abrazar al ave.

…

— Eso fue intenso y emocionante —Comentó la profesora.

— Pero yo ni hice nada, ¡Me hackiaron! —Gritó haciendo un berrinche la amante del pan.

— Busquemos otro —Rápidamente la profesora se puso en búsqueda de otra realidad

…

Ahora el ambiente era extraño, parecía de la edad media o cercano a la época, casas rusticas y carretas, la vestimenta y muchas otras cosas, entre las calles caminaban tranquilamente Honoka y Tsubasa, la chica de ojos azules se veía realmente feliz al tiempo que se detenía en una panadería.

— ¡Yukiho! —Gritó apenas entró al local.

— ¿Onee-chan? —Al parecer su hermana, una castaña de ojos azules, no esperaba eso.

…

— Eso no me lo esperaba, Yukiho dueña de una panadería —Comentó la alegre chica.

— ¿Entonces ella también es tu hermana? —Preguntó la científica.

— Sí, pero siempre me regaña por comer mucho pan —Comentó con un puchero.

…

— Vinimos a visitarte —Exclamó Honoka feliz.

— ¿A mí o mis panes? —Inquirió desconfiada.

— Eres mala —Se quejó su hermana — Tsubasa me da todos los panes que quiera, no tengo porque viajar tanto.

— Y te recuerdo que las recetas son originalmente mías —Recalcó la castaña de ojos verdes.

— Ya lo sé, _cuñada_ —Una sonrisa de burla y satisfacción se posó en Tsubasa — Entonces ¿Qué buscaban?

— Solo quería visitar a mi hermanita y ver como estaba, ¿Es tan malo? —Honoka seguía con su puchero.

Yukiho suspiró.

— Supongo que no —Observó un poco el local y quienes parecían ser empleados de la panadería — Vamos a otro lado para conversar con calma.

— ¿Te importaría regalarme a esa pelinegra? —Señaló sin descaro Tsubasa — Se ve deliciosa.

— No te comerás a mis empleadas —Respondió firme la dueña.

— O vamos, al menos esa pequeña rubia —Insistió su cuñada.

…

Para sorpresa de los que veían todos, la chica era igual a la que estaba sentada al lado de la rubia amargada que llamaba _onee-chan._

…

— Mucho menos a Alisa-chan, ahora camina —De forma autoritaria guió a sus visitas a otro lado.

— Empiezo a arrepentirme de no comerte cuando pude —Comentó Tsubasa con clara molestia.

— Si lo haces onee-chan nunca te lo perdonaría —Contestó con calma.

— Es la única razón por la que te soporto.

— Pienso igual, no es muy agradable tener de cuñada a una bruja que casi nos come.

— ¡Este pan es delicioso! —Gritó Honoka comiendo una pieza de pan.

…

— Ok, eso fue extraño —Comentó Honoka.

— Por alguna razón me recordó al cuento de Hansel y Gretel —Dijo la profesora y más de uno concordaron — Mejor busquemos otro.

* * *

**¿Me creerían si les digo que había olvidado subirla? bueno... como compensación en... una semana dejo la cuarta y última parte del arco de Honky.**

**PD: no me robé nada, las referencias y la historia del final tienen el permiso de SilentDrago.**


	4. Arco de Honky 4

Nuevamente el trío conformado por Honoka, Kotori y Umi eran las primeras en aparecer en la pantalla, esta vez dentro de lo que parecía ser una estación de trenes bastante descuidada, solo ellas corriendo con toda prisa al tren en ese lugar, sus ropas rotas, sucias y con manchas de sangre no daban un panorama alentador y sumado a eso unas pocas armas improvisadas dejaban en claro que la situación no era algo para reír.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron mostrando a la rubia Eli y detrás de ellas el mismo grupo que ha estado apareciendo constantemente en cada realidad apresurándolas y ayudando a cada una a subir antes de cerrar las puertas nuevamente.

— Me alegra que estén bien chicas —La rubia fue la primera en hablar mientras las tres descansaban y recuperaban el aliento.

— Me asusté cuando nos separamos en esa fábrica —Comentó Hanayo — Estoy feliz que estén bien.

— A nosotras también nos alegra que estén bien —Contestó Honoka.

— ¿Bien? —Murmuró Kotori — Dejen de decir que están bien.

— ¿Kotori-chan, estás bi?

— ¡No estoy bien Rin! —Gritó furiosa la peligris.

…

— Jamás la había visto así —Comentó asustada de ver a una furiosa y agresiva Kotori gritando.

…

El sonido del tren captó toda la atención de las chicas.

— Tenemos un problema —Tsubasa entró al vagón del tren donde se encontraban las nueve con un rostro alarmado.

— No me digas que el tren no funciona —Maki levantó la voz molesta.

— El tren funciona perfectamente, pero.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tsubasa? —Eli mantuvo la calma por el bien de todas.

— Esas cosas —Trataba de mantener la calma — Esas malditas cosas nos rodearon, si abrimos la puerta principal para salir saltaran sobre nosotras.

Y pánico y la desesperación se mostraron en cada rostro.

— Je, vamos a morir —Comentó Kotori con una sonrisa y mirada perdida — Como debió ser desde el comienzo de todo esto.

— No —Habló Umi firme — No vamos a morir, aún puede haber un método

— ¿Cuál? —Inquirió Kotori con una mirada de psicópata — ¿Sacrificar a una de nosotras?

— Kotori yo.

— ¿Tú qué Umi-chan?, vamos, ya lo hiciste una vez, no debe ser difícil para ti elegir otra víctima —Con cada palabra de la peligris Umi bajaba la vista.

— Kotori-chan creo que ya fue.

— ¿Suficiente? —Interrumpió — ¿Eso crees Honoka-chan?, si no fuera por ella, Satoshi-kun estaría vivo.

— Kotori-chan lo mordieron él ya no.

— ¡Él no iba a transformarse como todos! —Gritó histérica — ¡Él era diferente!, pudimos lograrlo, pero ella, Umi-chan lo asesinó a sangre fría y lo usó como carnada.

Señaló a Umi con todo el rencor que pudo.

— Kotori, ya fue.

— Kotori tiene razón —Exclamó Umi con toda calma — Una de nosotras debe ser un cebo y llamar la atención de esas cosas.

— ¿Umi no puedes hablar enserio? —Nico no se molestó en mostrar su furia.

— ¿Lo ven? —Dijo Kotori sarcástica — ¿Y?, ¿Quién es tu victima ahora?

— Yo —Su respuesta descolocó a todas incluso a la misma Kotori — Creo poder ganar tiempo suficiente para que salgan de este lugar.

Sin si quiera esperar a que alguien dijera algo tomó algunas armas en el lugar.

— ¿Estas bromeando? —Kotori no parecía creer que realmente fuera a hacerlo — Ya basta, no es una broma graciosa Umi-chan.

— Umi, es una locura —Eli trató de razonar.

— Si no lo hago todas vamos a morir —Fue su simple respuesta — Lo pensé y soy la única que no le queda nada, aun si voy al refugio con ustedes no habrá nada para mí.

Comenzó a caminar a la puerta mientras preparaba un arma de fuego de alto calibre cuando fue detenida por Kotori.

— E-está bien, Umi-chan, era una broma —La pobre chica parecía nerviosa y asustada — N-no lo dije enserio, Umi-chan suelta el arma y ven, vamos a pensar en otro plan ¿Si?

Umi le sonrió levemente.

— Gracias por todo chicas, especialmente a ustedes Honoka, Kotori, pasé mis mejores años a su lado.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Nuevamente el pánico llegaba al rostro de Kotori — Aun no termina, Umi-chan podemos lograrlo, por favor no lo hagas, lo siento, perdóname por lo que dije, Umi-chan no lo hagas, por favor.

— Espera Umi.

— Eli, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

— Lo sé —Contestó tomando unas armas con ella — Voy contigo.

— ¿Elicchi? —Ahora fue el turno de Nozomi de entrar en pánico.

— No Eli, tienes a Nozomi no puedes arriesgarte así, si mueres yo.

— Y si tú mueres yo tampoco estaría tranquila, por eso voy contigo para evitar que eso pase —Contestó segura.

— No puedo creer esto —Comentó Maki tomando algunas armas con ella.

— ¿Maki-chan qué estás haciendo? —Nico rápidamente se mostró agresiva.

— Voy con ellas —Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¡¿Qué vas con ellas, estás loca?!

— Nico-chan, soy la única medico en este grupo si se lastiman se acabó —Contestó firme — Solo voy con ellas para asegurarme que regresen con vida.

— Por favor Maki-chan.

— ¿Nozomi?, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— No —Negó intentando no llorar — Pero quiero confiar en que lo lograran.

— Nozomi —Eli la abrazó con fuerza — Espérame, prometo volver a tu lado tan pronto como pueda.

— Si rompes tu promesa te haré un washi-washi diez veces más fuerte que los de Nicocchi.

— Más te vale mantener a las tres con vida tomate, o nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

— Lo haré Nico-chan.

Umi no dijo nada, solo bajó del tren sin mirar atrás.

— Umi-chan —Kotori habló nuevamente pero ella no volteó en ningún momento — Perdón, fui mala y egoísta, y mi comportamiento horrible, sé que no merezco que me perdones pero por favor, regresa a salvo, yo, te estaré esperando.

Sin decir nada volvió a caminar y las otras dos la siguieron después de una rápida despedida.

— Anju, Erena —Tsubasa habló por un transmisor en su mano — En cuanto el camino esté libre enciendan el tren a toda velocidad.

— _Entendido_ —Contestó simplemente del otro lado.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio donde se escuchaban unos extraños ruidos y gruñidos y después una explosión, disparos y los gruñidos ahora eran rugidos, había comenzado y de pronto el tren se puso en marcha con las chicas sin soportar un segundo más soltando el llanto.

Apenas salieron de ese oscuro lugar se pudo ver una ciudad completamente destruida y en ruinas, todo un escenario post apocalíptico.

Una nueva explosión se escuchó y después nada, mientras se alejaban rezaban para que las tres se mantuvieran a salvo pero una sacudida las obligó a regresar a la realidad, un grupo de criaturas monstruosas con formas animales salidas de una película de ciencia ficción, parecían gatos o perros y aves súper desarrolladas atacaron la parte trasera aferrándose a ella.

— _Tsubasa ¿Qué sucede?_

— Algunas de esas cosas se pegaron a la parte trasera —Respondió rápidamente.

Se escuchó una maldición del otro lado.

— ¿Qué tenemos en ese lugar? —Preguntó la castaña.

— _Armamento._

— ¿Explosivos?

— _También_ —Hubo silencio unos segundos — _¿Tsubasa qué tienes en mente?_

La chica volteó a ver a Honoka con una triste sonrisa.

— Cuiden de Honoka por favor.

— ¡Tsubasa! —La chica de inmediato comprendió el mensaje intentando ir tras ella siendo detenida por Kotori y Nozomi.

— Yo también voy-nya.

— ¿Rin-chan? —Hanayo intentó aferrarse a la chica pero no lo logró por otra fuerte sacudida.

— Cuiden de Kayochin —Dijo siguiendo a Tsubasa.

Las puertas nuevamente se cerraron y solo pudieron ver como la parte trasera se desprendía poco antes de estallar junto a las criaturas, el resto de chicas solo pudo aferrarse unas a otras mientras lloraban.

…

— Quítalo, está muy sad —Dijo Honoka llorando.

— Busquemos otro —Simplemente comentó la científica comenzando la búsqueda.

…

Nuevamente se mostraba caos pero en esta ocasión a través de diferentes pantallas donde una batalla de humanos, las mismas chicas que han aparecido repetidamente en las diferentes historias incluidas A-Rise, luchaban en parejas y tríos contra grandes bestias usando una especie de armaduras y armas de alta tecnología pero se notaba como poco a poco perdían terreno y algunos morían en las garras y fauces de estas bestias; todo observado por Honoka en una sala similar a un laboratorio, mientras trabajaba a marchas forzadas tecleando en una de las tantas computadoras de ese lugar.

— Terminé —Suspiró y al poco tiempo limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir — Chicas, lo logramos —Avisó por una especie de altavoz.

Las chicas que luchaban en las pantallas parecieron alegrarse.

— Las niñas ya están listas —Exclamó la pelirroja conocida como Maki entrando a la sala.

Pero la batalla solo empeoraba para las combatientes.

— Honoka, Maki —La rubia luchaba ferozmente pero el espacio era cada vez más reducido para ella y sus compañeras — No saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes por todo esto.

— Estamos, Elicchi —Habló la llamada Nozomi disparando unas especies de cartas que estallaron en los enemigos derribando a unos cuantos — Gracias a ustedes podemos ver un rayo de luz para nuestra hija.

— Maki-chan —La pequeña mujer de cabello negro y ojos carmín respiraba agitadamente mientras eran acorraladas — Gracias, por aceptar ser mi esposa y por darme tantos años de felicidad a tu lado.

— Idiota, eso es lo que yo debería decir —La mujer lloraba sin contenerse al otro lado.

— Honoka —Eli retomó la palabra — Cuida de nuestra hija.

— La dejamos en tus manos —Completó Nozomi.

— Más te vale cuidar de mis hijas —Exclamó Nico una vez que todas fueron completamente rodeadas.

Con una sonrisa presionaron una pulsera segundos antes de que emitiera un fuerte chirrido y estallar terminando con la transmisión de esa pantalla. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de ambas mujeres.

Poco a poco otros monitores con guerreros peleando también sufrieron el mismo destino después de que los equipos en las pantallas imitaran la acción de las tres mujeres.

— ¡Honoka-chan!

Kotori parecía un ángel portando un par de alas blancas las cuales lanzaban halos de luz para atacar al enemigo pero al igual que el resto su grupo en el cual incluía a Umi, y las llamadas Hanayo y Rin que también peleaban de forma desesperada.

— Kotori-chan —Honoka no sabía que decir en ese desesperante momento — Todo esta listo, Kotori-chan —Mordió su labio sin poder continuar hablando.

— Me alegro —Solo comentó mientras sonreía aliviada.

— Honoka —Umi comenzó mientras lanzaba flechas azules a todo lo que se moviera — Siempre fuiste molesta e impulsiva, pero eras quien mantenía la esperanza de todas y ahora, incluso en esta situación, llevas nuestras esperanzas contigo, por favor, cuida de nuestras hijas.

— Honoka-chan —Rin al parecer estaba lastimada de un brazo y esquivaba por poco el ataque de las criaturas — No te rindas-nya.

— Honoka-chan, gracias por darme el valor para continuar peleando —Hanayo ayudaba como le era posible a Rin.

— Honoka-chan —Kotori retomaba la palabra — Estuvimos juntas desde que éramos unas niñas y siempre me impulsaste a seguir, incluso cuando estaba por rendirme con Umi-chan me animaste a seguir intentando y pude conseguir una hermosa familia gracias a ti.

— Kotori-chan.

— Gracias, Honoka-chan, sé que nuestras hijas están en buenas manos, por favor ayúdalas como me ayudaste a mí.

— Si algo le pasa a mis hijas, no te lo perdonare —Umi sonaba dura pero su sonrisa demostraba orgullo.

— No, por favor no, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan —Exclamó Honoka a ver como sujetaban su muñeca.

Hanayo y Rin las imitaron.

— _Gracias _—Hablaron al mismo tiempo justo antes de que la pantalla brillara un segundo antes de apagarse.

…

— ¡Ya basta Freezer! —Gritó la Honoka espectadora que junto al resto intentaban no llorar como niñas pequeñas — Perdón, no pude evitarlo —Dijo al ver como la científica la veía.

— No, descuida, no hay problema.

…

— Ya solo quedamos nosotras —Exclamó una de las miembros de A-rise también dentro del campo de batalla.

— Eso parece Anju —Respondió otra mientras eran acorraladas.

— Están muy relajadas para la situación en la que estamos.

— Mira quién habla, Tsubasa —Comentó Anju.

— De nada sirve pensar en lo que no podemos hacer, esto es todo para nosotras —Dijo de lo más tranquila.

— Tienes razón.

— Erena, Anju, ¿Algo que decir antes de despedirnos? —Preguntó Tsubasa mientras preparaba su autodestrucción.

— Creo que ya agradecimos suficiente a Honoka-san antes de todo esto —Expresó Anju.

— Y también confiamos en que cuidara de nuestras hijas —Completó Erena.

— Es cierto —Habló con calma— Gracias por todo chicas.

— Fue divertido estar en tu grupo, por eso creo que nosotras debemos agradecerte.

— Anju tiene razón, gracias Tsubasa.

— Honoka, lamentó no poder cumplir mi promesa de envejecer juntas viendo crecer a nuestras nietas, gracias por darme tanta felicidad.

Y el grupo sufrió el mismo destino que el resto, ahora todas las pantallas estaban oscuras.

— Tsu —Honoka lloró liberando todas sus lágrimas.

— Honoka, comprendo cómo te sientes, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo —Habló Maki.

— Ven tú también Maki-chan —Pidió Honoka reincorporándose.

— Sabes que me gustaría —Dijo mientras caminaba a otra sala seguida de Honoka — Pero debo asegurarme de que no las sigan.

— ¿Realmente vas a hacerlo? —Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Maki sonrió.

— Con todo lo que hay aquí, me llevaré a cientos y tal vez miles conmigo.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación donde estaba una especie de esfera gigante con un agujero frente a una pequeña escalera, dentro un grupo de once niñas, algunas lloraban y otras intentaban mantenerse tranquilas.

— Todo esta listo, hora de irnos niñas —Exclamó Honoka entrando a la esfera.

— Mamá —Dijo la pequeña pelirroja llorando extendiendo sus manos en dirección a Maki.

— Ruby, sé una buena niña, y obedece a tu tía Honoka en todo lo que diga ¿De acuerdo? —La pequeña comenzó a llorar con más fuerza esforzándose por llegar a su madre siendo retenida por otra de cabellos negros — Dia, cuida de tu hermana —La menor asintió mientras lloraba.

— Adiós, Maki-chan.

— Buena suerte, Honoka — Y cerró la puerta.

Dentro parecía una cabina espacial futurista donde las niñas fueron sentadas y aseguradas con cinturones, mientras Honoka encendía todo y comenzaban a moverse con todas llorando sin excepción.

…

Finalmente activó el dispositivo y la pantalla se volvió negra.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Honoka luego de lo ocurrido — ¿Acaso morí? —Preguntó asustada.

— Es extraño —Comentó la científica — Aun si hubiera estallado simplemente no habría desaparecido sin más; a menos que.

— A menos que ¿Qué?

— Ese dispositivo era una máquina para viajar entre dimensiones —Contestó fascinada.

— ¿Viajar entre dimensiones? —Preguntó la come pan confundida.

— Si, como mi aparato puede solo ver lo que hay en otros mundos sin interferir seguro el de ellas era para viajar a otro mundo —Contestó mientras buscaba analizar los datos — ¿Quieres que intente rastrearla?

Honoka lo pensó unos momentos.

— No.

— ¿No? —Repitió confundida la científica.

— Creo que es mejor así, busquemos otra yo —Contestó animada.

La organizadora del evento se mantuvo sin saber que decir unos momentos antes de sonreír.

— Eres más extraña de lo que pensaba —Comentó buscando un nuevo mundo — Pero es tú elección.

…

Se veía a una chica sentada tranquilamente en una banca observando una persecución de dos participantes, todo en un panorama cubierto por la nueve

— ¡Rippi, cuando te atrape le daré un nuevo significado a _ángel de nieve_! —Gritó la perseguidora.

— ¡Te juro que soy inocente!

…

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Honoka confundida.

— No lo sé —La científica extrañada buscó que todo estuviera en orden — Todo está correcto, al parecer una de ellas eres tú.

— ¿En serio? El multiverso es tan extenso.

…

— ¿Qué le pasa a Mimorin? —Preguntó otra chica llegando junto a otra.

— Le hice una broma sobre Ucchi haciéndole creer que fue Rippi la culpable —Contestó la que estaba sentada.

— Pobre Rippi, si Mimorin la atrapa está muerta —Comentó la otra recién llegada.

— No lo creo, ambas tienen pésima condición física —Dijo la de la banca señalando al duo que se esforzaba por respirar mientras corrían.

— Aun así cuando Shikako se enteré será tu cabeza la que va a rodar.

— No lo creo, porque hice la broma desde el celular de Soramaru —Contestó con toda calma.

— ¿Desde mi qué? —Preguntó la más alta buscando su celular antes de que la otra chica se lo arrojara — ¡Emittsun!

— Mejor corre —Aconsejó la nombrada.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Soramaru! —Gritó otra chica bastante molesta corriendo en dirección a ella.

— ¡Yo soy inocente! —Gritó huyendo de la otra chica.

— Emittsun, te juro que si algo le pasa a Soramaru.

— Pile, en lugar de amenazarme porque no ayudas a tu novia.

Sin saber que responder optó por tomar el consejo.

— ¡Shikako, espera!

— Cuando se aclare todo, la vas a pasar mal —Otra chica apareció con toda calma observando las persecuciones.

— Creí que estabas con Nan-chan, Kussun —La observó unos momentos en silencio — ¿Eres Nozomi-san, cierto?

— Y yo que creí que te había engañado —Comentó la chica mostrando una carta del tarot.

— Creo que empiezo a notar las diferencias —Exclamó con calma — No solo en ti, si no en todas.

— Eres más perceptiva que nuestra Honoka.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó Emittsun de forma infantil antes de regresar a su estado tranquilo — Aclaramos que no tomarían el control de nuestros cuerpos sin permiso —Dijo molesta — Perdón, fue sin querer —Se contestó a sí misma.

— Meses atrás, esto habría resultado en algo extraño —Comentó Kussun/Nozomi — Cierto; ¿Dormiste lo suficiente? —Igual que Emittsun, ella parecía conversar con ella misma — Si, gracias por cuidar mi cuerpo.

Antes de continuar con la conversación, las llamadas Rippi y Mimorin llegaron, apoyándose una sobre la otra buscando aire y tomando asiento junto a Emittsun.

— ¿Terminaron? —Preguntó Kussun con toda calma.

— No, solo, es un tiempo fuera —Contestó Mimorin.

— De acuerdo, estoy lista —Dijo Rippi comenzando a correr otra vez.

— Tres, dos, uno —Y Mimorin también corrió — ¡Regresa ángel del demonio!

— A todo esto —Habló Kussun sin despegar la vista del raro duo — ¿Cuál fue la broma?

— Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que Momorin siempre dice que ella no siente nada por Ucchi y que no tiene intenciones de salir con ella? —Kussun asintió — Pues le hice creer a Mimorin que Rippi estaba interesada en Ucchi y que intentó propasarse con ella.

— Me sorprende que se lo creyera.

— Hablamos de la chica que creyó que Nan-chan y tú estaban practicando lucha libre dentro del armario —Comentó Emittsun.

— Buen punto —Murmuró un poco roja del rostro — Cuando terminen nos reuniremos en casa de Nanjo-san.

— ¿Otra vez Nozomi-san? —La chica sonrió traviesa con su carta — ¿Por qué con Nan-chan?

— Creo que encontré la forma de terminar con esta locura.

— ¿Te refieres a que encontraste la forma de que salgan de nuestros cuerpos? —Preguntó Emittsun — ¡No me trates como un parásito!

— Bueno, nosotras también necesitamos volver a nuestro mundo —Nozomi ignoró el comentario anterior

— En ese caso

…

El monitor de pronto se apagó y algunas partes del equipo también.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Honoka — Estabamos en la mejor parte.

— Parece que se sobrecalentó —Informó encendiendo rápidamente otra maquinaria — Por suerte venía preparada, pero tardará unos minutos para enfriarse.

— ¿Tengo que esperar aquí hasta que todo este listo? —Preguntó Honoka.

— No, no es necesario, puedo pedir otro voluntario del público y tengo muchos datos gracias a ti.

— Me gusta ayudar —Comentó Honoka orgullosa — Y también fue divertido.

— Gracias por su atención, si gustan pueden retirarse volveremos a retomar el experimento cuando todo esté en orden —Dijo la científica al público.

La mayoría se retiró satisfecho, fuera o no algo real, observaron varias pequeñas películas como un cine pero sin pagar un centavo, tal vez volverían, otros pensaron que ya vieron suficiente y se fueron del lugar sin intenciones de volver y unos pocos esperaban con ansias la reanudación y ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez, ser voluntarios.

* * *

**Y se acabó el arco de Honky... ahora para los que recuerden mi comentario en wattpad, si es que lo leyeron, deje que si les interesaba continuar cualquiera de las dos primeras historias era libre de tomarlas, parecerán que están en su clímax pero realmente solo son prólogos, solo que si las quieren primero tendrán que avisarme y yo les diré que planeaba para ellas, del resto serian libres de escribirlas como gusten y una una fue tomada, donde todas mueren menos Honky y las lolis, pero solo tiene un capitulo... aun no se si publicarla aquí también o no, la persona que la tomó esta desaparecida y no responde mis mensajes... pero ya tengo planes para esa historia de todas formas...**

**Ven como seguirme en ambas paginas trae beneficios, en Wattpad no tienen ni idea de lo que acaban de leer... bueno supongo que diré lo mismo, si a alguien le interesa deje su mensaje privado y discutimos los términos...**

**Aun no sé cuando publique el primer capitulo del arco de Eli, de ser posible me gustaría terminar el segundo antes de hacerlo...**


	5. Arco de Eli 1

Eran pocos los que esperaban con ansias el momento de la reanudación de la demostración, mientras la científica se enfocaba en respaldar sus datos y verificar que todo su equipo se encontrara en buen estado.

— Y dime —Comenzó la inventora con toda calma y una gran sonrisa — ¿Qué te ha parecido?

— Increíble —Dijo Honoka con una gran alegría expresada en su rostro — Jamás pensé que hubiera tantos mundos y tantas yo —Parecía una niña pequeña en un parque de atracciones — Aunque algunas veces fue raro.

— ¿Raro? —Pareció prestar especial interés en ese comentario — ¿De qué forma?

— A veces sentía ganas de reír al mismo tiempo que mi otra yo, a veces la tristeza —Entonces recordó cuando la vio llorar durante esas dos dimensiones apocalípticas — La nostalgia y otras mucho miedo —Completó sintiendo un escalofrió.

— Supongo que no estaba alucinando entonces —Comentó la científica soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— No eres la primera en probar mi máquina —Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Entonces quién? —Preguntó Honoka sorprendida.

La inventora se señaló a sí misma.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué clase de científico loco no prueba sus inventos en sí mismo? —Inquirió con orgullo.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —Cuestionó emocionada.

— Yo también me encontré en diferentes realidades y experimenté lo mismo que tú —Contestó orgullosa — Incluso esas emociones, aunque lo descarté por creer que era debido a mi éxito.

— Eso es increíble —Dijo Honoka emocionada.

La científica dio un rápido vistazo al lugar notando como más de la mitad ya habían desalojado.

— Supongo que no a todos les pareció así —Comentó suspirando — Pero bueno, tampoco esperaba que fuera un éxito.

Ambas vieron como Eli intentaba irse pero era retenida por su hermana menor que sentía la curiosidad de seguir viendo otras realidades.

— Ya te dije que esto es una farsa, Alisa —Exclamó la mayor a modo de regaño.

— Y como explicas que tú estuvieras en esas proyecciones onee-chan —Contraataco la menor.

— No lo sé, tal vez solo era alguien que se parece mucho a mí.

— ¿Y el nombre?

— Coincidencia.

— ¿Y dónde aparezco yo?

— Otra coincidencia.

La verdad era que ni ella estaba segura de que todo fuera un fraude, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para cambiar de opinión tan fácil.

— ¿Y qué tal si la pruebas? —La creadora de la maquina se acercó a ellas — Creo que eso debería despejar todas las dudas.

— Hazlo, onee-chan —Exclamó Alisa emocionada.

— ¿Por qué debería? —Inquirió con ese orgullo.

— Apareciste varias veces en las vidas de Kousaka-san, esperaba averiguar si en las tuyas también aparece ella, o alguna de las otras siete.

— No seré parte de este circo —Dijo firme.

— Onee-chan.

— Creo que Eli-chan tiene miedo —Comentó burlona Honoka.

— No es miedo, como dije no tengo porque participar en este espectáculo para gente rara —Espetó la rubia — Y no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de tratarme con tanta familiaridad.

— Entonces que lo haga Alisa-chan.

— Gran idea Kousaka-san —Apoyó la científica — Es la hermana menor, así que es posible que veamos algo similar.

— Eso tampoco.

— Lo haré —Dijo la menor decidida.

— No —Reprendió Eli — Alisa, no te lo permito.

— No eres mi madre onee-chan —Alisa se puso firme — Ya no soy una niña y puedo tomar mis decisiones, además no es peligroso.

— Bien dicho pequeña rubia —Felicitó la científica — En cuando se enfrié el sistema comenzaremos.

— Yo lo haré —Habló Eli llamando la atención de todas.

— ¿Qué?

— Dije que yo voy a usar su máquina, de ningún modo voy a dejar a Alisa participar en algo desconocido.

…

— ¡Damas y caballeros, gracias por esperar! —Anunció la organizadora después del tiempo acordado — ¡Ahora continuaremos con la demostración, pero ahora tenemos a una nueva participante, denle un gran aplauso a Ayase Eli!

Los presentes aplaudieron emocionados pero no para Eli que se encontraba sentada donde antes estaba Honoka esperando que todo iniciara.

— ¿Sucede algo Honoka-san? —Preguntó Alisa, en poco tiempo lograron llevarse bien, ahora ella estaba en el mismo asiento que la rubia mayor ocupaba.

— Intentaba llamar a Kotori-chan pero parece tener el celular apagado y no contesta —Suspiró guardando su celular.

— ¿Quieres que venga para ver sus otras realidades?

— No creo que pueda —Contestó con una sonrisa guardando su celular.

— ¿Por qué?

— Está en europa ahora, dudo que pueda llegar a tiempo.

Justo en ese momento la científica encendió su invento.

…

El lugar era oscuro, pero amplio, similar a un almacén de dos pisos, había algunas luces que dejaban ver una parte del lugar, solo dos puertas y todo despejado excepto por unos pilares que sostenían la estructura.

En el lugar seis chicas luchaban contra una persona encapuchada como si fuera una película de misterio o algún villano de ficción, es apersona llevaba una máscara cubriendo su rostro con unos símbolos en ella. Pese a ser mayor en número las seis chicas se encontraban cansadas y por más que lo intentaban solo recibían golpes del sujeto encapuchado.

…

— Apenas empieza y ya están lloviendo vergazos —Exclamó Honoka bastante alto.

—Diablos, señorita Kousaka —Expresó la científica — Una dama no debe decir esas cosas.

— ¿Pero tengo razón?

— Pero tiene razón.

…

Dentro del oscuro lugar apenas se podía ver lo que pasaba, Eli se arrojó contra el enmascarado que bloqueó sus golpes uno tras otro sin problemas, Nico y Maki corrieron atacado por la derecha e izquierda al mismo tiempo pero no esperaban que con un movimiento rápido el de la capucha sujetara a Eli del brazo en uno de sus múltiples golpes y al mismo tiempo se moviera a la derecha para patear a Nico en el estómago, rápidamente saltó sin soltar a la rubia con habilidad sobre humana para caer al otro lado y patear a Maki en su hombro izquierdo con su talón, la pelimorada apareció entre las sombras detrás de Maki lista para golpear al enmascarado pero este con un rápido movimiento golpeó con el talón a Eli apenas tocar el piso para quitarle todo el balance en sus piernas y arrojarla contra Nozomi sin problemas.

Umi y Rin intentaron atacar por el punto ciego corriendo a toda velocidad pero con una acrobacia hacia atrás terminó lo suficiente cerca para golpear con el codo a Umi en la barbilla y en el estómago a Rin para después sujetarla del brazo y con una llave de judo y un giro arrojarla contra Umi terminando ambas en el piso.

Después de todo eso simplemente caminó con calma hasta tener una distancia prudente.

…

— Wow, seis contra uno y les está partiendo toda la.

— Kousaka-san.

…

— ¿Eso es todo? —Inquirió con voz distorsionada el de la máscara — Me recuerda a sus entrenamientos.

— Cierra la maldita boca infeliz —Murmuró Eli levantándose igual que el resto.

— Elicchi, Elicchi, Elicchi —Repitió con un todo desaprobatorio.

— ¡Ya te dije que no me vuelvas a llamar así! —Gritó lanzándose nuevamente contra el enmascarado.

— ¡Elicchi espera! —Nozomi intentó detenerla corriendo tras ella.

— Tus movimientos aún tienen aberturas —Simplemente dijo el de la máscara bloqueando la patada que la rubia lanzó, antes de golpearla en el estómago y con esa enorme fuerza arrojarla contra Nozomi otra vez.

…

— Es una bestia —Comentó la científica.

— ¿Us? —Murmuró Honoka confundida.

— Creo que dice muse —Corrigió Alisa.

— ¿Cómo el jabón?

…

La batalla continuó sin cambios, era una pelea de un solo lado aunque los números estaban claramente en contra.

— Patético —Dijo con tranquila molestia y su voz distorsionada — Sin importar lo que hagan cometen los mismos errores una y otra vez, siento vergüenza de decir que soy quien las entrenó.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! —Nico se lazó directamente con una pequeña navaja e mano.

— Tres pasos —Habló con calma su oponente dando tres pasos al frente confundiendo a Nico tomándola con la guardia baja y arrebatarle el arma con un rápido movimiento de su mano antes de golpearla con la rodilla en el pecho y arrojarla contra Maki que nuevamente intentó atacar desde su punto ciego — Atrás, espada corta —Justo como dijo usó la navaja que le arrebató a la pelinegra para cubrirse de un ataque con una espada corta de Umi sin si quiera voltear, con un fuerte golpe a sus costillas la sacó de balance para después tomarla como escudo frenando a Rin.

Aprovechando el desconcierto derribó a Umi con un rápido golpe a la parte posterior de sus rodillas y tirado de sus cabellos hacia atrás, sin perder tiempo ni el impulso golpeó a Rin en la barbilla antes de que pudiera cubrirse y terminó con una patada al estómago.

— Patada a la nuca y codazo por la derecha —Como si de un contorsionista se tratara se movió esquivado ambos golpes por parte de Eli y Nozomi y casi al mismo tiempo aprovechó su propio impulso y el de las chicas para devolver los mismos golpes pero en zonas distintas.

…

— Les están partiendo toda la.

— ¡Honoka! —Incluso Eli se sorprendió de lo molesta que sonó su propio reclamo, eso sin contar que la llamó por su nombre.

— Mejor cambiemos —Sugirió la científica, claro que observó la batalla pero también notó el como la rubia apretaba con fuerza los puños.

— Pero si ese es emocionante —Se quejó Honoka.

— Pero el objetivo de esta demostración es ver diferentes realidades no enfocarnos en una sola —Esperaba que con eso se calmara.

— Yo quiero ver más —Apoyaba Alisa.

— No se diga más —Con eso rápidamente cambió la pantalla.

…

La sala parecía un museo donde un gran número de policías vigilaban una extraña estatua sosteniendo una gema en sus manos, todos parecían alerta.

— Inspector, casi es la hora —Anunció uno de los oficiales a quien parecía ser el líder de la operación.

— Perfecto, esta vez no escapara —Dijo confiado el inspector — ¡Todos listos, estén atentos a cualquier cosa, hoy será el día en que por fin la atraparemos! —Ordenó a sus hombres.

…

— Oye, yo ni si quiera estoy en ese lugar —Comentó Eli molesta — ¿O intentas decirme que en ese mundo soy un hombre?

— No lo sé, todo parece en orden —Contestó la científica verificando los datos — Espera, este mundo es el mismo del de la pajarita detective —Exclamó sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Cada mundo que esta máquina visita le da una numeración código, ahora que revisé me di cuenta de que es el mismo número —Explicó con toda calma — Tal vez me equivoqué a la hora de introducir los comandos.

Eli estaba por reclamar pero en la pantalla todo se volvió oscuro.

…

— ¡Ladies and gantlemens! Me disculpo por el leve retraso, pero no se preocupen el espectáculo está por comenzar —Una voz femenina resonaba en la oscuridad.

— ¡Finalmente está aquí, rápido enciendan las luces! —Ordenó el inspector y de inmediato se iluminó el lugar mostrado una figura rubia en un sexy vestido negro con falda azul un sombrero negro, con una capa similar a un velo negro y un monóculo justo donde estaba la estatua — Hoy no vas a escapar, Kaito-chika, ¡Atrápenla! —Gritó lanzándose sobre la rubia al mismo tiempo que todos los policías.

Se produjo una gran confusión con todos empujándose unos a otros tratando de atrapar a la rubia.

— ¡La tengo jefe! —Celebró uno de ellos cuando por fin se calmaron un poco las cosas levantando la mano esposada a otra.

Cuando todos se separaron vieron al oficial esposado al inspector, pero eso no era lo extraño.

— ¡Idiota, se supone que atraparas a Kaito-chika no a mí! —Regañó el inspector.

— Pero.

— No le hagas caso —Dijo otro inspector frente a ellos, era otro idéntico al que estaba esposado — Ese definitivamente es Kaito-chika, no te dejes engañar.

— Eso no es cierto, él es Kaito-chika, se disfrazó como yo para engañarlos —Exclamó el que estaba esposado.

Todos estaban bastante confundidos.

— Puedo demostrar que soy el real —Habló el esposado mostrando su placa.

— Siendo así, yo también puedo —Cuando el otro intentó hacer lo mismo no encontró su placa y continuó buscando por toda su ropa hasta que la estatua cayó al piso.

— ¡Él es el impostor! —Gritó uno de los oficiales antes de que todos saltaran sobre él.

— Lo lamento mucho inspector —Exclamó el oficial que esposó al otro pero cuando volteó a verlo ya no estaba y la placa estaba en el piso — ¿Inspector Tojo?

— ¡Espero hayan disfrutado del espectáculo! —La rubia desde una de las ventanas observaba como todos los oficiales le prestaban atención — Y también gracias por su amable cooperación inspector Tojo —Alardeó con la estatua en mano antes de saltar.

— ¡Maldita seas Kaito-chika!

Se escuchó el grito en el interior mientras por fuera un gran número de personas fuera del edificio gritaba con pancartas y otras cosas mientras los policías intentaban retenerlas.

La rubia ladrona se mostró como Eli en un cambio rápido de atuendo, ahora unos simples pantalones y blusa caminaba tranquilamente entre la multitud hasta que vio a alguien.

Acercándose lentamente y sin prisa extendió la mano colocándola frente a la chica de cabellos morados y ojos verdes que no dejaba de ver el edificio con rostro molesto y con un movimiento apareció una flor en su mano.

— Una chica tan linda no debería hacer ese tipo caras —Dijo galante la rubia llamando totalmente la atención de la pelimorada.

— Elicchi —Murmuró sorprendida — Creí que habías dicho que no vendrías —Reclamó tomando la flor.

— Siempre es divertido ver fracasar a tu padre —Comentó con una sonrisa.

— Pues para mí no lo es —Dijo molesta — Algún día atrapará a esa fastidiosa ladrona —Exclamó dando la vuelta para alejarse.

— La verdad lo dudo —Expresó Eli despreocupada.

— ¡Pues yo si lo creo, tonta Elicchi! —Gritó molesta.

— Vamos Nozomi no te molestes por eso —Eli persiguió a Nozomi en un intento de calmarla — ¿Nozomi?, Nozomi por favor, no te molestes, Nozomi.

…

— Alguien va a dormir en la sala está noche —Comentó Honoka ganándose una mirada molesta de Eli.

— Mejor pasemos a otro —Dijo la científica para evitar el conflicto.

…

Una gran multitud se encontraba reunida frente a un gran escenario, claramente era un domo, los fans eufóricos gritaban de emoción, lo único que podía distinguirse de ellos eran las sticks luminosas en medio de la ocuridad.

…

— ¿Algún grupo o artista que se te venga a la cabeza en estos momentos? —Preguntó la inventora.

— Ninguno, no me interesan esas cosas —Contestó cortante.

…

De pronto el escenario se iluminó mostrando a las nueve chicas que han protagonizado la mayoría de las historias vistas en los diferentes mundos con trajes de maid y una canción comenzó a sonar.

_Datte... (gyutto...) "love" de sekkin! (motto!)  
Motto... (datte...) dokiri asecchau! (moggyu!)  
Datte... (gyutto...) "pure" na bouken (motto!)  
Motto... (yappa...) pyuarabu motto... (moggyu!)_

_Fudan yori sowasowa itsumoyori kawaiku  
Doushitara "love"__"love"  
Datte... (kyou wa) nido to konai  
Koi no mahou doko ka de shinjite cha ikenai?  
Daisuki o kiseki o  
Douka... __(kyou wa) okoshite yo_

_(Soshite) junjyou wa seigi  
(Junsui yo) kimi yo furi muite  
(Soshite) dandan kokoro ni amai  
(Yume wa) ikaga?  
Yume wo) meshi agare_

_Ureshii? Itoshii?  
Sekai ichi happi na koi  
Misete misete douka misete  
Unto, ganbachau!  
Ureshii? Itoshii? Ijirashii?  
Suki yo... (sugoku...) suki yo...  
(Tsukamaete) gyuuto (motto) watashi wo mite  
"Love" de sekkin! Datte daisuki!_

La multitud parecía disfrutar ver a ese grupo de nueve chicas, al parecer idol, interpretar esa canción, incluso llegaban a corear las partes correspondientes.

…

— Esto sí que es una sorpresa —Comentó la organizadora observando el espectáculo igual que los presentes — Realmente eres buena como idol.

— Esa no soy yo —Respondió aun negando todo — Jamás me convertiría en idol.

…

_Aketai! Kimetai!  
Watashi tachi kyou no tame ni  
"Pure" na "love" de "pure" de "love" na honki  
I miss you!_

_Ureshii? Itoshii?  
Sekai ichi happi na koi  
Misete misete douka misete  
Unto, ganbachau!_

_Ureshii? Itoshii? Ijirashii?  
Suki yo... (sugoku...) suki yo...  
(Tsukamaete) gyuuto (motto) watashi wo mite  
"Love" de sekkin! Datte daisuki!_

_Motto (gyuuto...) motto myuuto (moggyu!)  
Kyou wa (kyou wa...) dokiri asecchau! (mogyuu!)_

…

La canción terminó y las ovaciones estallaron clamando el nombre _muse_, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la doctora y algunas otras personas que prestaban atención.

…

Todas saludaban al mismo tiempo que agradecían antes de que comenzara a sonar otra melodía.

_Summer wing  
Tonde  
Summer wing_

_Naze ka mieta ashita no tokimeki…dou shiyou kana?  
Tsukamaete motto shinin' motto dreamin'  
Tanoshiku shichau yo_

_Hane ga haete watashi no kokoro wa kumo no ue  
Sasowarete tooi sora tooi umi  
Supiido dashite f.l.y!_

_Summer wing  
Tonde  
Summer wing_

_Naze ka mieta ashita no tokimeki…dou shiyou kana?  
Tsukamaete motto shinin' motto dreamin'  
Tanoshiku shichau yo_

_Hane ga haete watashi no kokoro wa kumo no ue  
Sasowarete tooi sora tooi umi  
Supiido dashite f.l.y!_

…

— Ya tuve suficiente, cambia —Ordenó la rubia sonando molesta pero su expresión no daba esa impresión.

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Hazlo!

— Es tu viaje —Dijo cambiando a mitad de la canción y se escuchó una clara decepción del público.

* * *

**El arco de Eli inicia, pero como dije en wattpad puede que solo sean 3 partes, creo que me gasté el mejor material de Eli en las situaciones...**


End file.
